Shattered Heart
by Lythian-Malfoy
Summary: When there is little left to keep you there, why stay? deals with suicide HHr RHr


"Harry?" Hermione's hesitant voice spoke.

Harry looked up from the table he was sitting at, working on his homework, Hermione standing in front of him, fidgeting.

"Yeah 'Mione?" Harry asked smiling at her.

"You know I love you…"

Harry nodded hesitantly, not liking where this was going.

"Well it's just… I… I have found someone who… He understands me." She finished.

Harry's heart literally broke as she spoke, the sparkle left his eyes, and water started to gather.

"O.Okay."

"So you are okay with that?" she asked, brightening up.

The star seeker nodded his head slightly.

"Thanks Harry. I hope you did not go to too much trouble arranging our date tonight… but you understand." With that she turned and walked towards the exit of the library smiling.

Harry's hand reached into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box, within lay a delicate diamond ring he had recently had made. Slowly he stood up and walked out of the library, making his way to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and entered the busy kitchens.

"How can Dobby help the great Mister Harry Potter sir? Dobby is going well with Mister Harry Potter's special dinner tonight with his Hermione, sir!" The small excitable house elf ran up to the teen, hugging his leg. Harry knelt down onto one knee so that he was eye level with the small being.

"Thank you Dobby, but that won't…" he chocked back a sob. "It won't be needed tonight."

The elf nodded gravely, and gave Harry a brief hug. "Dobby understands Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is sorry."

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said, a pair of tears running down his face. He abruptly turned and left the kitchens, wandering outside to his favorite tree with a view of the lake in the distance.

An hour later, he saw a familiar bushy haired brunette walking around the lake, beside her stood his best friend, hand in hand. As they walked, he leaned over and kissed her. In that instant, Harry realised what had happened. His best mate and his girlfriend, together. What was left for him?

Four months ago, Voldemort had finally been killed, however many people were killed in the process – Remus Lupin had died, his hands around Wormtails neck, Wormtails silver hand against his chest, Ginny Weasley had her revenge on Lucius, Draco using the killing curse on her in a rage just moments latter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had died at the hands of Voldemort himself.

There was nothing.

Slowly, he stood up and made his way towards the school.

That night, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry woke up and decided to go for a walk. He followed his feet, and found himself moments later in front of a small abandoned classroom. He opened the door, and sighed, a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh my poor boy. Poor poor boy."

Inside, the room had a small round table, set up for two people, candles remained unlit in the center and around the room. In one place, sat a small 17 year old boy with messy black hair, his arms hanging limply at his side, a pool of blood around the base of the chair.

"Oh my poor child." The aged headmaster said, smoothing his hair down.

The next day, students entered the great hall, shocked to see black banners instead of the usual house banners. Amongst them, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley snuggled together at the Griffindor table.

"I wonder where Harry is?" Hermione said, slightly worried about what his reaction would be when seeing his best friend snuggling her.

"Dunno. He was not in the dorm. Probably went for a run or something and lost track of time."

"Yeah. That's it."

10 minutes before the start of school bell normally rang, Dumbledore stood and tapped his glass to gain the attention of the school.

"It is with a heavy heart that today I find myself standing in front of you all. What I have to say is not pleasant, and I ask that you all remain calm as I tell you. Last night, a student took his own life. This student has done so much for every student within these very halls. To those who knew him well, he was a friend, teacher, confidant and mentor. To those who didn't, he was a source of courage and hope. It is with great sadness, that I announce the loss of Harry Potter. Classes have been cancelled for the remainder of the day. If you need to speak to someone, your heads of house will be available in about half an hour, as will all other members of staff."

There was total silence, then 2 people ran out of the hall. Albus gestured for the solemn faced teacher to follow him out of the room.

"Wh… What happened Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked, sniffling. Albus reached into his robes and wordlessly handed a sheet of parchment to her.

_To whoever finds this note._

_I am sorry. I have lived for 17 years. During which I did not really have much that kept me going. Until I was 11, I was taught it was my duty to live for my relatives. Then I lived for the hope of a better world – a magical world. In a sense I found it. I made 5 great friends and I eventually found family. But the war tore it all from me. All but a great friend and the love of my life. _

_It was my intention last night to propose to her, we would live in a small country cottage with 3 children (2 girls and a boy), a dog, cat and owl. However, yesterday, she broke my heart. She hoped I would understand, but she found someone who 'understood' her more. Then I found who it was. My best friend. _

_My heart shattered in that one moment._

_I hope I have not caused too much grief, it was never my intention. Then again, I doubt I will be missed much – I wish Hermione and Ron all the happiness in the world._

_Harry Potter._

--AN—

Don't kill me. I was filling royally depressed – and when I do that I write. Whilst I love HHr, I just thought I needed to present this story to the world.


End file.
